


Roommate Wanted

by LotusPrincess



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Romance, I need to finish this project, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, an exploration of emotion, and what it means to be human, hunt me down if I haven't updated in a while, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusPrincess/pseuds/LotusPrincess
Summary: Roommate wanted!Located on the 5th floor the apartment has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, an open plan living room and kitchen, and a small balcony overlooking the Spice Market. No pets allowed. If interested please contact Caleb for more information.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I produced even more text to keep myself from spiralling downwards.

_‘Roommate wanted!  
Located on the 5th floor the apartment has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, an open plan living room and kitchen, and a small balcony overlooking the Spice Market. No pets allowed. If interested please contact Caleb for more information.’ ___

____

“So this Caleb guy, what is he like?” Grace asked, helping Morgyn unload one of his many boxes from the back of her car.

____

“Well when I met him last week, we didn’t talk much about personal stuff to be completely honest. All I know is that he’s 26, works as a chef in a local restaurant and has a room for rent that’s in my price range. Other than that he seemed pretty decent and at ease with my _fruitiness _.” The blond recalled his last encounter with the man who was about to become his new roommate.__

____

____

____

“Wait, so you told him that you’re...?” She asked in a hushed tone.

____

____

____

“No, I didn’t. But he didn’t seem phased by the fact that I showed up to the interview wearing a skirt, high heels, and a full face of makeup. So even if the subject ever comes up, I have a strong feeling that it won’t be a problem either.”

____

____

____

The air was dry and a thick layer of clouds clung to the sky like a giant blanket. It was chilly for a late August afternoon. The streets of San Myshuno’s Spice Market were bustling with activity as people rushed around in preparation for yet another annual festival. Everything seemed so busy and colourful in comparison to the quiet woods the sleepy town of Glimmerbrook was nestled in. The only interesting thing back home were the inhabitants who were wary of outsiders.

____

____

____

The pair of friends were forced to park their vehicle a block from the apartment like it wasn’t enough already that the elevator in the building was out of order. At times like this Morgyn’s palms itched to just snap his fingers and have all of his stuff teleported up to where it should be and have it be done with, but the logistics of that would have ended up being too complicated, and they couldn’t risk exposing themselves as a pair of spellcasters to everyone around them. So the only viable option they had left was good old fashioned manual labour.

____

____

____

One after the other the boxes were successfully brought up to Morgyn's new living space. Caleb had warned them that he wouldn't be able to greet them when they first arrived due to work but had left them with a spare key to let themselves in. The apartment itself was nothing spectacular. It had a hallway that opened up to the living room and kitchen, a door on the left that led to the only bathroom and two doors on the right that were Caleb’s and Morgyn's bedrooms respectively. The walls were a warm beige colour with little to no decorations on them, and the floors were made of dark wood, except for the kitchen where it was replaced with tiles for easy cleanup. The simple wooden furniture that was dotted around the living room and a warm grey couch in the middle, gave it a homely atmosphere.

____

____

____

With an exasperated huff, Grace dropped down the last box in the empty bedroom and collapsed on the double bed located in the middle of it. “Tom had the right idea, I should have gotten violently ill last night.”

____

____

____

“Aww, and miss out on spending two hours trapped in a car with your bestie while screaming along to show tunes?” Morgyn teased, placing his own box of goods on top of the single chest of drawers by the door. “Besides if he would have come, I think we would have had to make another trip there and back just to get everything.”

____

____

____

“I just can't understand why on earth you need so many books!” She exclaimed, picking up one of the dozens scattered around her and read the title of it out loud,” _A Treatise on the Nature of Teleportation. _Do you seriously think you’ll have any use for this?”__

____

______ _ _

____

“It's just some light reading.” He laughed and lied down next to her.

____

______ _ _

____

“Light reading, my ass. You’d probably take the Sanctum’s full library with you if you could. I swear, if I'm not able to move my arms later because of this, I'm gonna sue you.”

____

______ _ _

____

The two of them lay there on top of the bare mattress in complete silence as the seconds stretched into minutes and minutes into what seemed like an eternity. It was serene.

____

______ _ _

____

Grace moved closer to her best friend and clumsily wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. “I'm gonna miss you like a madwoman, I hope you know that.” She reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time. “We all will. Especially Tess.”

____

______ _ _

____

Morgyn wrapped his own arms around the tiny girl and held her close. “I'll miss you guys as well, you have no idea. But we'll still see each other. I'll come home when I have a break and you are more than welcome to visit me anytime you feel like it. You know I don’t want to leave you guys, it's just something I feel like I need to do for myself right now because I won't have any time to do it after my ascension.”

____

______ _ _

____

“I still can't believe you managed to surpass Tomax and me in training.” She laughed to herself. “Morgyn Ember. The Sage of Untamed Magic. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?” 

____

______ _ _

____

The blond man hummed in acknowledgement. Musing about the impending future, his mind was flooded with a thick mist weaved together from thoughts and emotions that he didn’t quite understand. An image would appear in front of him and just as easily move along leaving yet another one in its place. Everything kept getting muddy and more tangled up in itself that after a while he gave up on trying to make sense of it all and gave in to the current.

____

______ _ _

____

The next thing he knew, there was a loud thud in the hallway and a melodic tenor exclaiming in pain. Morgyn’s eyes shot open and he sat upright. With a hazy mind, he realised that they had accidentally fallen asleep.

____

______ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of based on the very first trailer from RoM? I kind of imagine that Tomax and Grace were already receiving their magical training when Morgyn stumbled ass backwards into the Realm. He was sort of a prodigy of Untamed Magic and very driven in his studies that he ended up surpassing his peers. They are cool with each other tho and hang out together all the time.


End file.
